Mille Amore Drabbles
by Miharu Midorikawa
Summary: Sebuah kumpulan drabble pairing All KHR Male Characters x Fem!Reader, silahkan request sesuka kalian di review atau PM. Mind to read? Disclaimer : Amano Akira-sama
1. Chapter 1 : Adult Reborn

Pairing : Reader(Fem)xAdult Reborn

Ini adalah drabble pendek yang kubuat di waktu luangku, hope u like it guys.

.

.

Di saat kamu sedang melihat album foto di kamarmu, Reborn tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarmu.

"Sedang lihat apa?" Tanya Reborn kepadamu.

"Oh ini? Lihat foto kita, waktu kamu masih di sosok bayi. Kamu lucu banget ya, rasanya pengen meluk kamu lagi dengan erat kayak dulu." Katamu sambil tersenyum melihat foto-fotomu bersama Reborn. Ada 1 foto di mana kamu memeluk Reborn.

Tiba-tiba kamu merasakan sepasang tangan memeluk dirimu.

"Re-Reborn?" Kamu melihat ke arahnya.

"Kali ini aku yang akan memelukmu." Kata Reborn sambil tersenyum hangat kepadamu.

"Ukh..."

"Kau tahu, mukamu sangat merah sekarang." Kata Reborn sambil tertawa kecil.

"Di-Diam!"

.

.

**Gimana? **

**Review pls~ nge PM aku juga boleh :D**

**Next is our beloved Skylark, Hibari Kyoya!**

_**Ciao ciao!**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Hibari Kyoya

Pairing : ReaderxHibari Kyoya

Our beloved Skylark is coming! XD

.

.

Kamupun sampai di depan pintu ruangan kedisplinan, Hibari memanggilmu ke sini lewat siaran sekolah. "Mau apa ya Hibari memanggilku?" Pikirmu bingung.

Kamu pun mengetuk pintunya *tok tok*

"Masuk" kamupun langsung membuka pintunya dan masuk. Kamu melihat Hibari sedang mengerjakan dokumen di mejanya.

"Duduk di sofa."

"Ha?"

"Duduk." Hibari menatap kearahmu dengan tatapan tajam, kamupun langsung duduk di sofa tanpa bertanya apapun lagi. Tak lama kemudian Hibari berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menujumu.

Hibari lalu duduk di sebelahmu dan menempatkan kepalanya di pangkuanmu. Mukamu langsung memerah.

"Aku capek, biarkan aku tidur sebentar."

"E-eh?" Kamupun langsung menatap ke arahnya, Hibari sudah tertidur lelap...di saat yang sama Hibird masuk ke dalam melalui jendela yang terbuka.

Midori tanabiku, Namimori no~

"Selamat tidur, Kyoya." Katamu sambil mengelus rambutnya. Tak lama kemudian kamupun ikut tertidur diiringi oleh nyanyian Hibird.

Hari yang damai di Namimori~

.

.

**Lap pillow! XD hahahaha**

**Beware of the flufiness ok?**

**Next is our beloved Dame-Tsuna! **

***walaupun dia 'dame' entah kenapa aku suka sama dia X3**


	3. Chapter 3 : Sawada Tsunayoshi

Pairing : Reader x Sawada Tsunayoshi

Tsuna its time for you to shine!

.

.

Di hari Minggu kamu dan Tsuna sedang main ke Game Center di kota Namimori.

"Boneka ini lucu!" Katamu sambil melihat sebuah boneka singa yang ada di sebuah mesin permainan, ya permainan mengambil boneka. Banyak orang segan memainkannya mungkin karena tidak susah mendapatkannya.

"Kamu mau itu [nama]-chan?" Kata Tsuna yang berdiri di sebelahmu, "Mau sihh.. tapi sepertinya aku gak bisa dapet." Jawabmu kecewa.

"Biar aku yang ambilkan, tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan?" Jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum kepadamu. "Tsuna..." Tsuna pun mencobanya beberapa kali, tapi tidak dapat-dapat.

"Maaf ya, aku gak dapat-dapat." Kata Tsuna sedih sambil menatap kearahmu.

"Tidak apa-apa Tsuna, dengan bersamamu saja aku sudan senang." Kamu pun tersenyum kepada Tsuna.

"[Nama]-chan..." Setelah itu kalian berjalan-jalan ke sekitar Namimori, berbelanja, makan es krim, bermain di taman.

Sambil berpegangan tangan...

.

.

**Fluffy fluffy...~ **

**Feel free to review and PM me ok?**

**Next is... our beloved Bomber, Gokudera Hayato!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Gokudera & Yamamoto

Ciaossu! Kali ini aku mau coba 1 chapter ada 2 'case', mungkin akan bertambah seiringnya waktu. Anyway please enjoy.

There's 2 peoples in this chapter :

-**Gokudera Hayato**

-**Yamamoto Takeshi**

.

.

.

**GOKUDERA HAYATO**

Pulang sekolah, atas ajakanmu Gokudera membantumu mengerjakan PR matematika di Rumahmu, Kamarmu...

"Maaf Gokudera, aku gak ngerti..." Katamu sedih kepada Gokudera, "Tidak apa-apa kok, mungkin aku saja yang terlalu cepat menjelaskannya. Ayo kita mulai dari awal lagi." Kata Gokudera tersenyum keapadamu dan kembali melihat ke buku.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya tidak fokus, karena.. pandangan dan pikiranku tertuju kepadamu Gokudera... " Pikirmu di dalam hati, yah mau bagaimana lagi sekarang Gokudera sedang memakai kacamata.. Dia kadang-kadang memakai kacamatanya kalau sedang serius belajar..

Setelah beberapa saat kamu pun mulai belajar dengan serius karena tidak mau menyusahkan Gokudera.

"Aku bisa! Terima kasih Gokudera-kun!" Katamu bahagia karena bisa mengerjakan soalnya, "Baguslah kalau begitu." Kata Gokudera sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Gokudera-kun." Kamu pun mendekati wajahnya.. dan menciumnya di pipi sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"[Nama]..." Seketika muka Gokudera langsung memerah, "Lucu." Pikirmu. Tiba-tiba kamu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipimu. Gokudera.. menciummu di pipi. "Sama-sama, [Nama]." Katanya sambil menatapmu.

"Gokudera..."

*BRAKK* "Hei, kalian apa sudah selesai mengerjakan PR nya?" Kata Reborn yang langsung masuk ke kamarmu tiba-tiba.

"Re-Reborn!? Su-sudah kok, ya kan? Gokudera-kun?" Katamu kaget karena Reborn.

"I-Iya kok Reborn-san." Jawab Gokudera, dia juga terlihat terkejut.

"Begitu ya, ayo ke bawah. Maman sudah membuat makan malam." Ajak Reborn kepada kalian ber 2.

"Baik." Jawabmu berdua, setelah itu Reborn menuruni tangga.

"Dasar pasangan bodoh." Kata Reborn sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

.

**YAMAMOTO TAKESHI**

Kamu, sedang bermain ke Rumah Yamamoto. Kamu sudah sering main kerumahnya, ayahnya pun selalu memberikanmu sushi gratis. Tapi dia belum pernah mengajakmu ke kamarnya.

Tapi sekarang dia mengajakmu ke kamarnya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengajakku ke kamarnya ya?" Pikirmu bingung. Setelah memakan sushi, kalian pun pergi ke kamar Yamamoto yang berada di lantai 2. Setelah Yamamoto membukakan pintunya kamu langsung masuk.

"Jadi, begini ya kamarnya." Pikirmu saat melihat kamarnya yang dipenuhi oleh barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan baseball tapi ada 1 hal yang menarik perhatianmu. Di atas meja belajar, dipajang foto kalian berdua dibingkai warna biru muda.

Foto kamu sedang di peluk dari belakang oleh Yamamoto, kalian berdua terlihat sangat bahagia. "Kau suka? Aku yang pilih bingkainya lho." Kata Yamamoto dari belakangmu, kamu terkejut karena dia tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang. "Sejak kapan dia..." pikirmu.

Setelah itu untuk beberapa saat kalian mengobrol dengan senangnya, sampai.. "Gawat! Aku lupa! Sekarang ada pertandingan baseball di TV!" Kata Yamamoto sambil langsung meninggalkanku si sofa dan langsung mengambil remot TV dan menyalakannya.

Setelah itu dia hanya terpaku menonton baseball di dekat TV yang berada si sebelah kasurnya. "Hey, Yamamoto-kun." Katamu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Sebentar... ini sedang seru-seru nya.." Kamu pun lama-lama kesal karena dia lebih mementingkan baseball dari pada pacarnya sendiri. Kamu pun mengambil tas yang tergeletak di lantai dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku pulang dulu!" Katamu kesal. "Eh? Tu-tunggu!" Yamamoto langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tadi dan langsung memegang tanganmu erat.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba mau pulang [nama]-chan?" Kamu pun terdia sejenak dan menjawab.

"Kenapa kamu lebih mementingkan baseball dari pada aku?!" Yamamoto pun terdiam.. kamu membalikan badan ke arahnya dan memukul-mukul badannya dengan pelan karena kesal.

"Aku kesepian! Kamu..kamu malah asyik-asyik nya nonton baseball! Aku di sana kesepian!" Tak lama kamu merasakan air mata mulai menetes.

"[Nama]-chan..." Kamu bisa merasakan sepasang tangan memelukmu dengan erat. "Hangat..." pikirmu.

"Maaf, aku tidak peka. Aku tidak menyadari kamu kesepian dan aku.. aku malah keasyikan nonton baseball."

"Aku memaafkanmu... asal.. ka-kamu janji takkan mengulanginya lagi."

"Aku janji."

"Yamamoto, aku suka.,

"Aku juga suka kamu, [Nama]."

**Alright, untuk chapter ini segini dulu aja ya. Untuk bagian Yamamoto.. agak panjang ya?**

**Gokudera : Hei Miharu! Kenapa aku ditempatkan di chapter yang sama dengan si baseball bodoh ini?!**

**Yamamoto : Ma~ Ma~ Gokudera, ini terserah dia kan.**

**Miharu : Ka-kamu gak suka.. ya...? Maaf Gokudera-kun**

**Gokudera : I-itu, aku gak bermaksud..**

**Yamamoto : Ahh ahh Gokudera, kamu bikin dia nangis tuh.**

**Gokudera : Diam!**

**Anyway, leave them be.**

**Next is... um.. undecided.. help me with your request OK? **


	5. Chapter 5 : Adult Fon

**A/N : **

**Ciaossu! Chapter kali ini hanya akan ada 1 'case' dikarenakan ide yang mampet dan tugas sekolah yang mulai menumpuk. **

Here's come Hibari's twins! (OwO)

Pairing : Adult FonxReader(Fem)

.

.

Kamu sedang berjalan-jalan di Taman, saat sedang asyik berjalan-jalan memandangi indahnya Taman kamu melihat Fon sedang latihan kungfu.

"Fon!" Kamu menyapanya sambil melambaikan tanganmu dan berlari menuju Fon.

"Hm? [Nama]-chan!" Dia menyapamu kembali.

"Sedang latihan ya?" Tanyamu penasaran, "Iya." Jawabnya.

"Fon hebat ya! Rasanya aku juga ingin sepertimu." Katamu sambil menirukan gaya-gaya kungfu.

"Tangannya seperti ini." Kata Fon sambil membetulkan posisi tanganmu, kamu bisa merasakan mukamu langsung memerah. "Mukanya..dekat sekali.." Katamu di dalam hati. Pandanganmu teralihkan ke telapak tangan Fon yang terluka.

"F-Fon, itu tanganmu." Katamu sambil memegang telapak tangannya yang terluka.

"Oh? Ini? Mungkin tadi tergores saat latihan." Walaupu dia berkata seperti itu tapi kamu tetap khawatir, mana berdarah lagi. Tanpa berfikir panjang kamupun menjilat luka itu.

"[Na-Nama]-chan..?" Muka Fon lansung memerah, "Su-Sudahlah.. ini cuma goresan.." Katanya sambil mencoba melepaskan tanganya dari genggamanmu.

"Diam dulu." Jawabmu sambil terus menjilat lukanya, tak lama kemudian kamu berhenti menjilat lukanya. "Selesai."

"Te-Terima kasih."

Kamupun tersenyum, "Sama-sama."

.

.

**A/N :**

**How is it? I hope you like it! **

**Anyway, thank you for reading guys! **

**Next is.. maybe Alaude or Mukuro, help me decided it with your request OK?**

**Until next time! Ciao ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Spanner

**A/N : Ciaossu! 1 'case' lagi... anyway, aku mau bikin sesuai dengan urutan request. Yang ini di request oleh 'wafter', yang lain nunggu dulu ya.**

Here's come our beloved techinician, Spanner!

Pairing : SpannerxReader(fem)

.

.

14 Februari

Hari Valentine, hari dimana para cewek memberikan cokelat kepada para cowok atau sebaliknya. Hari ini kamu sedang di Kamarmu, membaca novel sambil berbaring di kasur.

"Aku belum bikin cokelat buat dia... huwaaa gimana nihh?" Katamu sebal sambil menutupi mukamu dengan buku. Kamu benar-benar lupa untuk membuat cokelat, mau beli juga pasti sudah habis.

Masih terus memikirkan soal cokelat, tiba-tiba kamu mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarmu. "Siapa ya?" Pikirmu, kamu meletakkan novelnya di kasur dan berjalan mwnuju pintu untuk membukakan pintunya.

Kamu membuka pintunya dan.. di sana hanya ada mini mosca. "Eh?" Kamu melihat mini mosca itu memegang bunga mawar berwarna merah yang indah dan kotak cokelat berbentuk kotak berwarna putih dan dihiasi oleh pita merah.

"Untukku?" Si mosca kecil itu hanya mengangguk dan menyodorkannya kepadamu, kamu langsung mengambilnya. Melihat ada sebuah kertas di bunganya, di situ tertulis. "Happy Valentine -Spanner-"

"Happy valentine, [Nama]-chan."

"Eh?" Kamu melihat ke depan, di sana ada Spanner yang sedang berdiri sambil memakan lollipop yang biasanya.

"S-Spanner..." Katamu, "Gimana? Suka hadiah dariku?"

"Su-suka sih tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Kenapa gak kamu sendiri yang ngasihnya ke aku? Kok malah sama mosca?" Katamu sebal.

"Maaf ya... Sebagai gantinya ini." Belum sempat kamu bicara Spanner memasukkan lollipop yang tadi dimakannya ke mulutmu.

"Gimana?"

"Ma-manis..." Spanner tersenyum dan memelukmu, "Te-terima kasih, Spanner."

"Sama-sama."

"Kira-kira apa yang akan aku dapat di White Day ya? Aku gak sabar." Pikir Spanner.

"Aku harus memberi apa ya buat White Day?Eh..? Ta-tadi aku ciuman tidak langsung dengan S-Spanner.. ya?" Pikirmu.

.

.

**A/N : Indirect kiss with Spanner through the lollipop XD**

**Heya! How is it? Hope you like it guys. Aku mungkin akan ngeupdate fanfic ini agak lama dari biasanya.. Kenapa? It's because I've been chased by the monsters called "Homework" and "School" **

**Until next time, Ciao Ciao!**

**Next is~ s.e.c.r.e.t**


	7. Chapter 7 : Rokudo Mukuro

**A/N : Ciaosu! Harusnya sekarang aku belajar tapi ide ini terus muncul dikepalaku, yang ini direquest oleh 'Hiwazaki Evelyn' hope you like it! :3 Di sini Mukuro sudah bebas dri Vindicare, jadi dia lagi di Kokuyo Land. Be grateful Mukuro, I freed you from there.**

Here's come our beloved.. pineapple illusionist.. *oh god, I think Mukuro's gonna kill me*

Rokudo Mukuro!

Pairing : MukuroxReader(Fem)

.

.

Kamu sedang jalan-jalan di dalam gedung Kokuyo Land, keluar masuk ruangan yang ada di dalam. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, karena sekarang Mukuro _mood _nya sedang buruk. Kamu sudah beberapa kali mencoba berbicara padanya, tapi dia malah nyuekin kamu.

Sampai di suatu ruangan, di ujung ada meja kayu kecil. Di atasnya terletak sebuah bingkai foto, kamu berjalan mendekat ke arah meja itu untuk melihat lebih jelas foto itu.

Saat kamu melihat foto itu, serasa darah di tubuhmu memanas. Kamu ambil foto itu dan berlari menuju ruangan dimana Mukuro berada.

*Brakk!*

Kamu membuka pintu dengan keras, membuat Mukuro yang sedang duduk di sofa agak terkejut.

"Oya oya, [Nama]-chan. Kenapa kamu masuk sambil marah-marah?"

"Mukuro.." Kamu berjalan mendekatinya, sampai kamu berdiri di depannya. "Mau apa? Aku sedang _bad mood _nih."

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Katamu sambil memperlihatkan foto itu ke depan muka Mukuro, foto dimana Mukuro memeluk seorang perempuan berambut sama seperti Mukuro, matanya berwarna ungu, makai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Mukuro dan dia memakai penutup mata hitam bergambar tengkorak di mata kanannya.

"Kufufufufu~ Memang ada apa dengan foto itu?"

"Siapa perempuan ini?"

"Dia adikku."

"Eh?" Agak tidak percaya dengan perkataannya, kamu mengingat-ngingat wajah perempuan itu. Memang mirip sih sama Mukuro.. tapi apa benar dia ini adiknya Mukuro?

"Dia adik perempuanku, Chrome."

"C-Chrome.. kok kamu gak cerita ke aku sih kalau kamu punya adik?"

"Kufufufufu~ Karena lumayan menarik melihat kamu cemburu seperti ini."

"Ce-cemburu..?", "Huwaa masa aku cemburu ke adiknya Mukuro sih? Malu bangeet." Pikirmu.

"Kamu cemburu kan? Kucing kecilku~"

"Kucing? Lagipula aku gak cemburu kok.." Mukuro hanya tersenyum kecil dan menarikmu, membuatmu duduk di pangkuannya. Mukamu langsung memerah, "Mu-Mukuro?"

"Sudahlah diam dulu, aku sedang _bad mood._"

"Ukhh..." Entah kenapa kasanya kamu tidak bisa marah kepadanya, karena merasa nyaman duduk di pangkuannya.

Mukuro hanya diam dan menutup matanya, kamu hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. "Benar-benar.. aku ini..," Pikirmu.

"Bodoh."

.

.

**A/N : How is it?**

**Aku mau coba bikin fanfic baru, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari anime Amnesia. Fanficku yang lain belum selesai malah mau bikin yang baru.. but this idea won't stop bugging me! DX Ini fanfic YAOI, pairingnya Allx27, eventual ?27. **

**Cerita lebih detailnya akan dicerikatakan nanti, bagaimana kata kalian? Kalau aku bikin mau coba baca gak?**

**Next is... dunno.**

**Thank you for reading, I would be very happy if you leave a review :D **

**Arrivederci! **


	8. Chapter 8 : Dino Cavallone

**A/N : Ok, kali ini adalah request dari 'Furiez'-chan, my beloved friend and beta reader. Ku persembahkan drabble yang.. agak panjang. Hope you like it! :3**

**Here's come our beloved "Big brother", Dino Cavallone!**

**Pairing : DinoxReader(Fem)**

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu yang ke 14, kamu sedang duduk di taman belakang rumahmu. Memandang langit biru cerah, angin sepoi-sepoi membelai tubuhmu. Benar-benar hari yang indah.

"[Nama]-chan!" Seseorang memanggilmu dari belakang, suara yang sangat kamu kenal. Kamu menoleh ke belakang.

"Dino-niisan!" Ya, dia Dino Cavallone teman masa kecilmu. Boss dari Cavallone Family, sebuah organisasi mafia. Walaupun begitu kamu tidak berhubungan dengan mafia, kamu memanggil Dino dengan sebutan "Niisan." Karena katanya Dino sangat ingin punya adik perempuan.

Dino membawa sebuah kotak putih cukup besar, dihiasi oleh pita berwarna orens yang indah. "Selamat ulang tahun!" Dino menyodorkan kotak itu ke arahmu.

"Terima kasih, Dino-niisan." Kamupun mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Dino, seketika tanganmu dan tangannya bersentuhan.

DEG

Kamu langsung mengambilnya, menghiraukan degup hatimu yang kencang saat ini. "Boleh kubuka?"

"Tentu saja!", kamu langsung membuka kotak itu, "Uwahh..." Di dalamnya ada kue tiramisu berbentuk bulat yang cukup besar, lengkap dengan hiasan buah-buahan, batangan cokelat diatasnya dan tulisan "Happy Birthday" yang ditulis oleh krim cokelat.

"Maaf ya aku lupa bawa lilinnya, soalnya tadi Romario bilang cepat-cepat." Kamu meletakkan kue itu di sampingmu, kamu langsung memeluk Dino dengan erat menyebabkan Dino hampir jatuh kebelakang.

"Terima kasih Dino-niisan! Aku suka kuenya!"

"Sama-sama, [Nama]-chan." Jawab Dino lembut sambil mengelus-elus kepalamu, degup hatimu semakin kencang.. sebenarnya kamu sudah menyukai Dino sejak dulu, tapi Dino hanya melihatmu sebagai adiknya..

Setelah beberapa saat berpelukan, kalian lalu memakan kue itu bersama di bawah langit yang indah. Benar-benar hari ulang tahun yang terbaik, soalnya tahun kemarin Dino tidak sempat merayakannya bersama denganmu karena dia ada pekerjaan.

Kamu bulatkan tekadmu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu hari ini, karena mungkin saja untuk beberapa hari bahkan minggu kamu gak akan ketemu Dino. Dia biasanya selalu sibuk. Setelah kenyang memakan kue, kamu menggenggam tangan Dino dengan erat.

"[Na-Nama]-chan...?" Seketika muka Dino memerah, memandang dengan heran kepadamu. "Dino.." Panggilmu lembut.

"Dino..aku.." Degup hatimu semakin kencang, tak peduli bila Dino mendengarnya. Kamu tarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan perkataanmu.

"Dino..aku.. Aku suka."

Dino terdiam sejenak, sekarang mukanya merah padam. Menyatu dengan langit yang mulai berwarna orens kemerahan.

"A-aku... Juga suka kamu, kamu kan adikku. Sudah sewajarnya aku suka kamu." Seketika rasanya hatimu pecah berkeping-keping. Kamupun menunduk ke bawah, melepaskan genggamanmu.

"[Na-Nama]-chan...?" Kamu langsung berdiri, matamu mulai berlinang dipenuhi air mata yang siap jatuh kapanpun.

"Dino bodoh!" Kamupun langsung berlari keluar rumah meninggalkan Dino duduk terdiam di sana, Dino melihat kedua tangannya yang tadi di genggam olehmu. Merasa kehilangan kehangatan yang tadi.

"Aku ini bodoh."

.

Kamu sedang duduk termenungdi pinggiran sebuan sungai, mata merah dan suara serak karena terus menangis. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahumu, kamu langsung melihat ke belakang. Di sana berdiri Dino, terlihat kecapekan.

"Mau apa ke sini?" Tanyamu dingin. Dino terlihat agak terluka dengan perkataanmu, tanpa pikir panjang Dino berlutut dan memelukmu dengan erat.

"Di-Dino..?"

"Maafkan aku, [Nama]."

"Eh?"

"Maafkan aku karena tidak menyadari perasaanmu, harusnya aku sadar.. Aku ini bodoh.. [Nama]-chan, aku mencintaimu. Bukan sebagai adik, tapi sebagai perempuan."

"Apa ini mimpi?" Hanya kata-kata itu yang terus terulang di pikiranmu, "Kata-kata yang selalu ingin kudengar..." Pikirmu, tak terasa air matamu mulai keluar lagi.

"A-aku.. Aku juga mencintaimu Dino."

.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu gak akan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Niisan' lagi? Aku agak kangen dengan panggilan itu."

"H-ha?"

.

**A/N : Too much drama? Huwaa *hides in the darkness corner***

**Ok, jadinya.. panjang juga.. ini sih namanya bukan 'Short Drabbles' ya..? Well, I hope you like it Furiez-chan! :3 Ahh.. an update.. akhirnya.. dengan begini aku bisa belajar dengan tenang ditemani Gokudera.**

**Next is... depends on request, sooo request everyone!**

**Arrivederci!**

.


	9. Chapter 9 : Alaude

**A/N : Ciaossu! Akhirnya, UKK selesai! Ok, ini ada chapter baru buat kalian! Enjoy!**

**Harusnya sekarang ini requestnya 'Authorjelek', Kozato Enma. Tapi karena aku belum pnya ide yang bagus, belum aku publish... Aku gak mau fic nya ntar jadi gagal, gomenasai *bow***

**Sekarang ini requestnya, 'Jigoku Shoujo', 'Furiez', 'Tsukimchi' & yang lain tpi gak ngereview.**

**Here's come our beloved 'police officer' *I mean, he have a handcuffs right?*, Alaude!**

**Warning : This story is AU, take place in Namimori. Alaude is a police officer, ok?**

.

.

Hari minggu, hari dimana semua orang bersantai dan berlibur. Hari ini kamu memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar pertokoan Namimori... Sedirian. Kenapa? Karena teman-temanmu sibuk semua sekarang, jadi mau tidak mau kamu jalan-jalan sendirian.

Hari yang panas, matahari sudah berada di atas kepala. Orang-orang memenuhi toko-toko yang ada di sana, _stand-stand _minuman di sana dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang kehausan. "Ah... Harusnya aku diam saja dirumah..." Pikirmu menyesal sambil menghalangi sinar matahari dengan tanganmu.

Kamupun berjalan ke taman yang berada tak jauh dari pertokoan itu, membeli es krim rasa [pilih rasanya ;)] dan duduk dibangku yang berada di bawah pohon.

Sedang asik-asiknya kamu memakan es krim sambil menatap langit, tiba-tiba tiga orang laki-laki menghampirimu. Penampilannya seperti preman, agak seram sih.

"Hey cantik, sendirian aja nih? Main bareng kita yuk." Salah satu laki-laki itu mengajakmu, "Gak, lagipula aku gak kenal kalian."

"Jangan gitu dong..." Laki-laki tadi duduk disebelahku, sangat mengganggu. "Harusnya sekarang aku santai-santai, kok malah jadi begini sih..?" Pikirmu.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat menghindar dari sini, dia sedang patroli di sekitar sini."

"Dia? Siapa? Pacarmu? Memangnya dia polisi?", "Ya, dia kepala polisi di Namimori." Jawabmu dalam hati. Ah, terlambat, dia keburu datang ke sini. Dia jalan dan menepuk pundak salah satu laki-laki itu.

"Hei, kalian sedang apa?" Tanyanya kalem, "Ha? Terserah kita dong. Memangnya kamu sendiri siapa?"

"Kalian mengganggu ketentraman Namimori, cepat pergi kalau tidak. Kamikorosu!" [A/N: Sorry, I can't think of anything else] Sambil menatap tajam kepada laki-laki itu, kamu bisa merasakan bulu kudukmu merinding.

"O-Ok, santai saja.." Kata laki-laki yang duduk disebelahku, sambil mengangkat tangannya, setelah itu mereka bertiga lari terbirit-birit keluar dari taman. Lalu kamu menatap kearahnya,

"Alaude."

"Sedang apa kamu disini? Dan siapa laki-laki itu?"

"Sedang santai-santai saja, gak tau. Mereka mendekatiku begitu saja, memang kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan-jangan kamu cemburu?" Tanyamu penasaran, "Gak." Jawabnya sambil menatap kearah lain, kamupun berdiri dari bangku dan mendekati Alaude. "Serius kamu gak cemburu nih?" Tanyamu lagi dengan nada menjahili.

"Kau ini ya..." Tiba-tiba Alaude mengambil borgol dari jaketnya dan memasang salah satu borgol itu di tangan kananmu.

"Hey! Apa-apaan ini? Memangnya aku ini penjahat?" Tanyamu kesal kepadanya.

"Diamlah." Alaude lalu mulai berjalan, kamupun ikut jalan di belakang karena terseret oleh borgol ditanganmu. Lama-lama kamupun kesal dan mengambil borgol yang menyambung dengan borgolmu yang sedang dipegang Alaude. Kamu menarik tangannya dan memasang borgol itu.

"Dengan ini kita impas." Katamu, Alaude menatapmu dengan pandangan agak kesal sebelum mulai berjalan lagi. Hari itu kalian jalan-jalan sekitar Namimori, banyak orang-orang yang melihat kalian karena kalian berjalan dengan tangan diborgol satu sama lain. Tapi karena Alaude memberikan tatapan yang seram, mereka tak berani berkomentar.

"Padahal bilang saja kalau kamu mau jalan-jalan sama aku..." Ucapmu dengan suara kecil.

"Apa?"

"Gak ada apa-apa."

.

"Hei, lepaskan borgol ini dong. Sakit nih..."

"Jangan protes, aku juga sama sepertimu. Kuncinya kutinggalkan dirumah, jadi kita harus kerumahku dulu."

"...Ok?"

.

**A/N : **

**That's it, hope you like it :3**

**Anyway, aku mau ngucapin ini sekarang karena mungkin besok aku gak sempat.**

**BUON COMPLEANNO, ROKUDO MUKURO! June 9th**

**Check my profile for all of my stories progress, grazie.**

**Next is.. Depends on request.**

**Arrivederci!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Kozato Enma

**A/N : Ciaossu! Maaf atas keterlambatannya, ini request dari 'Author Jelek', Kozato Enma.**

**Ch ini terinspirasi oleh pantai, karena author sedang berlibur di pantai. Tepatnya pantai Pangandaran :D**

**Untuk title fic ini aku ganti menjadi 'Mille Amore Drabbles' : A thousand loves drabble ^^ hope it's not bad. It took a long time to decided a new title for this fic.**

**Here's come another 'Dame's, Kozato Enma!**

**Pairing : EnmaxReader(Fem)**

**.**

**.**

Kamu sedang berlibur di pantai bersama Enma, ketika kamu sedang bermain pasir dan Enma duduk di sampingmu. Kamu melihat orang-orang yang sedang menaiki _banana boat_. Serasa tertantang, kamu ingin mencoba menaikinya.

"Eh, Enma. Kita coba naik itu yuk!" Katamu sambil menujuk kearah _banana boat_nya yang sedang berada di laut, yang ditarik oleh kapal.

"E-eh? _Ba-banana boat_? Nggak ah... Aku takut..." Jawab Enma dengan suara kecil.

"Ehh... Ayolah... _Pleaseeee._" Katamu sambil memandang Enma dengan mata memelas, awalnya Enma hanya diam menatapmu. Tapi lama-lama dia hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menatapmu.

"Ba-baiklah, tapi hanya sekali ya."

"Yayy! Aku cinta Enma!" Kamu langsung memeluknya, Enma lagsung terjatuh ke pasir dengan kamu diatasnya. "[Na-Nama]-chan... Sesak..."

"Oh! Maaf, ehehehe" Kamu berdiri dan menarik tangan Enma, "Ayo naik!" Katamu dengan sangat senang, "Sepertinya aku tidak akan menyukai ini..." Pikir Enma cemas

.

Setelah menaiki _banana boat _berdua, kalian kembali ke pantai basah kuyup karena tadi diceburkan ditengah laut.

"Seru ya Enma!"

"I-iya.", "Ta-tadi mengerikan..." Kata Enma dalam hati dan duduk di tepian pantai sambil menatap kebawah.

"Makasih ya Enma sudah mau menemaniku, padahal aku tau kamu gak suka naik yang begituan." Katamu sambil memeluk Enma dari belakang, wajah Enma menjadi memerah seperti rambutnya.

"S-sama-sama, [Nama]-chan. Oh ya, setelah ini mau kemana?" Tanya Enma, kamu melepaskan pelukanmu. Enma sekarang sudah membalikkan badannya dan menatapmu, kamu menatap Enma dengan lembut.

"Kemanapun juga boleh, asalkan dengan Enma aku sudah bahagia." Katamu, sekali lagi muka Enma berubah menjadi merah. "Mukamu sangat merah kayak rambutmu tuh Enma." Katamu dan tertawa kecil.

"..."

"Enma?" Enma lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Ayo pergi." Kata Enma sambil tersenyum lembut kepadamu, sekarang giliran mukamu yang berubah merah.

"Un!" Kamu menggenggam tangan Enma. Setelah itu kalian berjalan berdua menyusuri pantai, terakhir. Kalian melihat matahari terbenam, kamu menyandarkan kepalamu ke bahu Enma. Tak lama kemudian kamu tertidur diiringi oleh suara deburan ombak yang indah.

.

.

**A/N : Ok, selesai! Hope u like it minna san! **

**Please review for request, ok?**

**Don't forget to review, like and follow minna ^^ muahahahaha **

**Next is.., depends on request.**

**Arrivederci!**


	11. Chapter 11 : AN with special quiz

**A/N : Gomenne minna, ini bukan update drabble. Author lagi dapet 'Author's Block' a.k.a tidak ada ide sama sekali! Stress nih rasanya. Tapi akan kuusahakan nge update fic ini, sementara menunggu, Author mau bagi-bagi sebuah quiz tanya jawab XD Seru loh! **

**Author aja sampai ketawa-ketawa loh! XD **

**Ok, LETS START!**

Sebutkan 12 karakter favorit kamu di KHR, jangan diurutkan! Asal saja! Dan jawab pertanyaan-nya!

**A/N : Ini versi-nya Author :3**

1. Reborn

2. Sawada Tsunayoshi

3. Gokudera Hayato

4. Dino Cavallone

5. Fon

6. Giotto

7. Rokudo Mukuro

8. Byakuran

9. Kozato Enma

10. Hibari Kyoya

11. Alaude

12. G

**WARNING! JAWABAN AUTHOR DI SINI HAMPIR SEMUANYA BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN 'YAOI' YANG TIDAK SUKA SILAHKAN JANGAN TERUS BACA KE BAWAH OK?**

Q1. Apakah kamu pernah membaca (6)x(11) fanfic sebelumnya?

**GiottoxAlaude? So pasti! Mereka berdua tuh unyu banget!**

Q2. Apakah kamu pikir (4) itu ganteng/cakep/keren dll? Kalau iya, seberapa?

**Pastinya! Seberapa? Tak terkira deh, tapi masih kalah kalau dibandingkan sama Hayato dong, ohohohoho**

Q3. Apakah yang akan terjadi jika (12) menyebabkan (8) hamil?

**Byakuran hamil gara-gara G...? Uhh pikiranku meledak! I don't really want to talk about it, LOL! *Author jatuh dari kursi gara-gara ketawa***

Q4. Apakah kamu pernah tau fanfic tentang (9)?

**Yep! So pasti yang yaoi dong! 0027 atau 2700 XD **

Q5. Apakah (2) & (6) akan menjadi pasangan yang bagus?

**G27! Its a perfect coupleeee! *fangirling***

Q6. (5)x(6) atau (5)x(10)?

**FonxGiotto atau FonxKyoya?**

**Mending FonxKyoya lahhh :3**

Q7. What would happend if (7) walked in on (2) & (12) when they're having s*x?

**Ok... You all know the reason that I've kept this question in english right? Well, here's my answer!**

**Mukuro will take a picture of it and using that for blackmailing! XD **

Q8. Buatlah summary dari (3)x(10) fanfic.

**1859... Saat pertama kali dia tidak suka herbivore itu, dia sama saja seperti herbivore-herbivore yang lain... Lemah. Tapi suatu hari, ada perasaan yang timbul di sang carnivore itu. Perasaan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dan meledak seperti bom. **

Q9. Apakah ada fanfic tentang (1)x(8) fluff?

**Wait... What? Kayaknya gak ada deh... (=_=;)**

Q10. Coba berikan judul untuk (7)x(12) hurt/comfort fanfic.

**"The Mist That Dissappeared"**

Q11. Plot seperti apakah yang akan kamu gunakan untuk (4) & (1) fanfic?

**Reborn & Dino ya? Ok, cerita diamana saat Reborn melatih Dino untuk menjadi Boss yang baik untuk Family-nya. Penuh dengan humor! Time setting : Before Dino became the official Cavallone 10th Boss. **

Q12. Apakah teman-temanmu ada yang membaca (3) yaoi/yuri fanfic?

**Ada dong! Banyak malahan! XD**

Q13. Apakah ada temanmu yang menggambar (11)?

**Siapa sih yang gak mau ngegambar dia!? Dia itu keren bangeeet!**

Q14. Apakah ada seseorang yang membuat (2)x(4)x(5) fanfic?

**27DinoFon... Mungkin..,**

**Ada yang mau bikinin itu buat aku gak? PLEASEEEE!**

Q15. Apakah yang akan (10) teriakkan kalau sedang senang?

**Uhh kayaknya dia gak akan teriak deh... Mungkin cuma gini, "Menarik..."**

Q16. Jika kamu membuat song-fic tentang (8), lagu apa yang akan kamu pilih?

**Byakuran... HANAZAWA KANA - SWEETS PARADE. Byakuran suka yang manis-manis kan? Buat para reader semua, coba dengerin deh lagu ini, dijamin suka! **

Q17. Jika kamu membuat (1)x(6)x(12) fanfic, peringatan apa yang akan kamu berikan?

**M rated fic... PWP! CRACK! UNUSUAL THREESOME! UKE GIOTTO! SADISTIC REBORN & G!**

Q18. Apa kata-kata rayuan untuk (10) digunakan ke (2)?

**"Kau adalah milikku Tsunayoshi, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu." *Author pingsan gara-gara nosebleed* Tsuna langsung ngedatengin Author karena cemas.**

Q19. "(1) & (9) sedang dalam hubungan yang bahagia, sampai tiba-tiba (9) pergi dengan (4). (1) patah hati dan lari sementara ke (11) dan selingkuh dengan (12), tapi dia tidak bahagia. Lalu mengkuti saran dari (5) dan akhirnya menemukan cinta sejati bersama (2)" Judul apa yang akan kamu berikan?

**TADI ITU... EPIC BANGETTTT! LOL**

**Final pairingnya itu R27! Fave aku banget!**

**Judul... "You're The One"**

**A/N : Ok, selesai. Semoga tadi menghibur kalian~**

**Aku pengen tau, pertanyaan yang mana sih yang paling nge buat kamu shock? Dan apa jawaban kamu? Aku pengen liat :3 **

**Jadi tolong review ya minna~**

**Review membantu membasmi Author's Block yang sedang ada di pikiran Author.**

**Arrivederci, love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12 : Vongola Primo Giotto

**A/N : Arigato minna untuk review-nya! \(^o^)/**

**Tapi, masih ada SEDIKIT Author's Block di pikiran Author nih (=_=;)**

**YANG PUNYA INSTAGRAM FOLLOW AKU YAA : MIHARUMIDORIKAWA :)**

**Ok, kita sambut dengan meriah! Ini dia...**

**VONGOLA PRIMO! a.k.a GIOTTO! **

**Its our hot ancenstor guys! XD**

**Pairing : GiottoxReaderFem! (Obviously)**

**Disclaimer : Belongs to Amano Akira-sama :)**

**...**

Hari yang indah di Venice, Italia. Langit biru membentang luas dan burung-burung berkicau dengan merdu menghiasi langit. Di ujung kota Venice, ada sebuah bangunan besar bertingkat 3 (**A/N : Or should I say mansion?**) bewarna putih bersih dan disandang oleh pilar-pilar megah nan kokoh.

Di belakang mansion itu, ada pohon-pohon yang berjajar, jika dilihat dari jauh bisa terlihat seperti hutan. Di depan 'hutan' itu, ada danau yang cukup besar, di pinggir-pinggir-nya terdapat taman bunga yang indah. Mansion itu sangat besar, di dalam-nya terdapat berpuluh-puluh kamar tidur.

Di sebuah ruangan yang paling besar dan megah, ada seorang pria berambut 'anti gravitasi' bewarna pirang emas dan mata biru laut sedang menandatangani dokumen yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya yang terletak di tengah ruangan.

Di belakang meja kerjanya itu, ada kaca besar yang diluarnya langsung menghadap ke taman dan danau. Sang pirang itu sedang serius bekerja, sampai salah satu dari dua pintu besar diruangannya sedikit terbuka, refleks iapun langsung melirik ke arah pintu.

"[Nama]..." Ucapnya, pintu itu lalu terbuka sepenuhnya. Menampilkan seorang perempuan yang cantik, dia lalu berkari menuju meja kerja si pirang itu. Rambut [warna] terurai dengan indah, mata [warna] bersinar, baju one piece [silahkan berimajinasi] berkibar saat dia berjalan, suara langkah kaki bergema dari sepatu boots putih yang dipakainya.

"Giotto." Ucapnya sambil berdiri di depan meja Giotto, "Kamu sedang apa?" Tanya-nya kepada Giotto sambil melihat-lihat setumpuk kertas di meja Giotto.

"Tak bisa lihat? Sedang kerja." Ia menjawabnya dengan senyuman, [Nama] tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Giotto. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan kerja Giotto terbuka lagi, seketika Giotto dan [Nama] melirik kearah pintu. Kali ini, cowok semangka datang memasuki ruangan.

"Nufufufufu~ Oya, oya, sejak kapan kamu ada di sini [Nama]-chan?"

"Baru saja tadi, Daemon." Jawabnya, Daemon pun berjalan ke meja Giotto lalu memberikannya sebuah map bewarna indigo. "Ini hasil laporanku Primo."

"Terima kasih Daemon, kuharap kamu tidak menghancurkan sebuah kota lagi untuk misi kali ini." Daemon terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"Nufufufufu~ Hanya setengah kok." Lalu Giotto dan [Nama] menatap dingin kearah Daemon. Daemon berkeringat dingin menatap mereka berdua, "Da-daripada itu, [Nama]-chan." Ucap Daemon.

"Apa?"

"Kencan yuk!" Daemon mengatakannya dengan nada yang ceria.

"Ha?" Kata Giotto dan [Nama] bersamaan, Daemon lalu mendekatinya dan mengelus-ngelus pipinya. "Ihh Daemon, kamu apa-apaan sih?! Aku udah punya Giotto!" Teriaknya.

"Ayolah, lapula dia lagi sibuk tuh sama pekerjaannya."

"Da-Daemon, tu-"

*BRAKK!*

Karena suara itu, Daemon dan [Nama] melirik kearah suara itu, dan... Mereka melihat...

Giotto yang sedang marah.

Kedua tangannya berada di atas meja, mungkin itulah asal suara tadi. Matanya menatap dengan tajam kearah Daemon, Daemon merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding dan mulai menjauh dari [Nama]. "Oya oya... P-Primo, aku cuma bercanda kok..."

"Jangan macam-macam lagi dengan tunanganku Daemon..." Ucap Giotto dengan nada yang... Err... Menyeramkan, aura hitam bisa terlihat disekitar Giotto.

Vongola Primo kalau sudah marah memang menyeramkan.

"O-ok ok, bye bye~ Primo, [Nama]-chan~" Kabut tebal lalu mengelilingi Daemon, lalu dia menghilang bersama kabut itu. "Daemon ini... Padahal aku sudah bertunangan denganmu, Giotto." Kata [Nama] agak kesal.

"Sudahlah, dia memang begitu." Giotto lalu kembali menandatangani dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk dimejanya. "Pasti susah ya punya anggota Family seperti Daemon."

"Yah... Lumayan sih. Walaupun begitu dia tetap Family-ku, asal kau tahu saja, aku menyayangi semua anggota Family-ku." Jawab Giotto, tapi dia masih tetap menandatangani.

"Ehehehe itulah Giotto yang kusukai." [Nama] Lalu berjalan ke belakang kursi Giotto lalu memeluknya dari belakang, setelah beberapa saat, [Nama] berbicara.

"Hei, Giotto kita jalan-jalan ke kota yuk."

"Gak bisa, aku masih ada pekerjaan." Jawabnya dengan dingin, mendengar jawaban itu dia agak kecewa dan cemberut.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sendiri saja." Dia lalu melepas pelukannya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk menjagamu." Kata Giotto, diapun berhenti berjalan. Lalu dia kembali berjalan kearah meja Giotto dan berhenti di depannya. "Gak usah, cuma ke kota ini kok. Lagipula aku gak akan pergi terlalu lama."

"Tetap saja gak boleh, bagaimana kalau nanti terjadi apa-apa sama kamu?" Sekarang Giotto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah [Nama]. Meninggalkan dokumen-dokumen yang belum tertanda tangani di meja.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, aku gak perlu ditemani."

"Gak boleh."

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Kamu segitunya gak percaya sama aku?!" Dia lalu tanpa sadar mengeraskan suaranya kepada Giotto.

"Bukan begitu, hanya cemas!"

"Cemas sih cemas, tapi tidak usah segitunya!"

"Kenapa sih kamu gak ngerti aku?! Mungkin saja diluar sana ada anggota Family lain yang mungkin ingin menculikmu!"

"Kamu juga kenapa gak percaya sama aku?! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" Dengan itu [Nama] berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu.

"[Nama]!"

"Sudahlah, dasar GIOTTO BODOH!" Teriakknya kepada Giotto, Giotto merasakan dadanya sesak saat mendengar itu. [Nama] lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya dengan sangat kencang. Meninggalkan Giotto di mejanya, Giotto shock... Mukanya terkejut dan tidak percaya.

Walaupun begitu terlintas di dalam diri Giotto rasa penyesalan.

Giotto mengela nafas panjang dan memijat-mijat keningnya, tak lama kemudian. G, sang tangan kanan Primo sekaligus teman masa kecilnya masuk keruangan dengan muka yang bingung.

"Primo, tadi ada apa? Kok ribut-ribut?"

Giotto mengangkat wajahnya, matanya bertemu dengan pria berambut pink- *Ditembak G* erm... Merah pudar nyaris mendekati pink. "G..."

"Ada keributan apa ini?" Ugetsu-pun ikut mendekati G.

"Yare yare, mengganggu tidur ore-sama saja." Kata Lampo sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku dan [Nama] bertengkar..." Jawab Giotto dengan suara kecil.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaan perempuan Primo?" Jawab Lampo dan mendapatkan pukulan di belakang kepala oleh G.

"Ow! Apa-apaan sih?" Lampo lalu mengelus-ngelus kepalanya, "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh dasar bocah!"

"Maa~ maa~ G, jangan sekeras itu pada Lampo."

"Tch, trus, [Nama] pergi kemana?" Tanya G yang sekarang mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Giotto.

"Sepertinya sih... Ke kota."

"Semoga saja dia baik-baik saja..." Kata Ugetsu cemas.

"Ya... Semoga saja..."

...

Sementara itu di kota, [Nama] berjalan menyusuri toko-toko sambil sesekali mengatai Giotto itu bodoh. Tanpa sadar dia berada di sebuah gang yang agak sepi. "Haduhh aku di mana ini?" Katanya sambik melirik kanan kiri.

"Aku balik saja ke jalan yang tadi deh." Baru saja membalikkan badan, dia disambut oleh tiga orang pria tinggi berpakaian preman, salah satu diantara mereka ada yang sambil merokok.

"Hei~ cantik-cantik kok sendiri saja sih~?" Kata salah satu orang itu.

"A-apa mau kalian...?"

"Pasti sudah tau kan? Ayo ikut saja dengan kami." Lalu pria itu menarik tangan kiri [Nama], "Kyaa!" Tapi pria itu menyadari cincin yang dipakai [Nama].

"Ini kan... Ohohoho sepertinya kita dapat sesuatu yang bagus~"

"LEPAS!"

"Tidak bisa, kau bisa menjadi uang yang banyak~ Tunangan Vongola Primo~"

"Apa yang-" Kata-katanya terputus karena salah satu dari pria itu membungkam mulut dan hidungnya dengan seutas sapu tangan yang kemungkinan besar... Sudah di obati oleh obat bius. Tenaga [Nama] mulai melemas dan lama-lama semuanya menjadi gelap gulita.

...

Setelah itu, Giotto tetap mengerjakan pekerjaannya karena disuruh G, tapi dari tadi rasanya ada yang tidak beres. Hati Giotto gelisah, dan menyebabkannya tidak fokus kepada pekerjaannya. "Ada apa ya...? Perasaanku tidak enak begini..."

Pintu ruang kerja Giotto terbuka dengan keras, di sana berdiri Knuckle yang terlihat panik.

"Knuckle, ada apa?" Tanya Giotto yang berdiri dari kursinya.

"[Nama] TELAH DICULIK!"

"APA?!" Teriak Giotto dengan tidak percaya.

"Aku melihatnya dibawa dikepung oleh pria dari Family lain!"

"PANGGIL SEMUA GUARDIAN-KU KE SINI SEKARANG!" Perintah Giotto sambil memukul tangannya ke meja, Knuckle hanya mengangguk dan cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan.

"[Nama]..."

...

Setelah tak berapa lama, para Guardian Primo sudah berkumpul di ruangannya, termasuk Alaude yang tidak suka bergerombol.

"Seperti yang sudah kujelaskan, [Nama] diculik. Alaude, Daemon, aku ingin kalian pergi ke kota dan mengumpulkan informasi." Alaude langsung keluar dan Daemon menghilang bersama kabut.

"Knuckle, Lampo, Ugetsu kalian coba tanya-tanya saja disekitar tentang [Nama]" Mereka semua lalu langsung keluar.

"G, tetaplah di sisiku."

"Selalu."

...

[Nama] membuka matanya... Rasanya matanya sangat berat tapi berusaha untuk membukanya. Lalu dia merasakan tangannya dan kakinya diikat oleh tali, ikatanya sangat kuat, ini membuat dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia dibiarkan tertidur di lantai yang dingin.

Sekarang dia berada disebuah ruangan di gedung sudah tak terpakai.

"Ini... Dimana?" Tanya-nya dengan suara kecil.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga~" Seorang pria mendekatinya, penampilannya terlihat beda dengan yang lain, mungkin dia ini... Boss-nya.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya [Nama] dingin.

"Untuk membunuh Primo." Kata Boss mereka, lalu dia mengambil pisau dari kantung jas-nya dan menganyun-ngayun kannya.

"Coba beritahu aku tentang Primo dong~" Dia menempelkan pisau itu di pipi kanan [Nama], "Ukhh..." Tapi dia hanya tetap diam saja. "Cepat beritahu." Suranya menjadi sangat serius, lalu dia mengiris pipinya [Nama], darah merah segar mengalir dari luka irisan pisau itu. Mengalir ke pipi... Pisau... Dan akhirnya ke lantai.

"Gak! Dari pada itu aku lebih baik mati!"

"Tch, omerta ya?" Dia lalu menyingkirkan pisau nya dari pipi [Nama] dan berjalan ke salah satu anak buahnya. "Habisi dia." Salah satu anak buah itu lalu mengambil pistol dan mengarah kannya ke [Nama]. [Nama] hanya menutup matanya dan bersiap menerima rasa sakit.

*DORR!*

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Tidak ada apa-apa... Dia lalu membuka matanya dan melihat Giotto berdiri di belakang anak buah boss tadi. Api orens berkibar dengan indahnya di antara kegelapan. Tak lama kemudian, G, Ugetsu, Knuckle, dan Lampo masuk ke ruangan.

Mereka ber empat bertarung melawan anak buah nya, sedangkan Giotto berlari kearah [Nama]. Lalu melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki [Nama] dengan apinya. "[Nama]! Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan kepadamu?!" Kata Giotto saat melihat luka di pipi [Nama] dan menyeka darah yang di pipi [Nama] dengan bajunya.

"A-aku gak apa-apa kok, cuma segini." Giotto lalu memeluk [Nama] dengan erat. Tak lama kemudian, di sekeliling mereka berdua menjadi hening. Rupanya para keempat Guardian Primo sudah selesai dengan 'pekerjaannya' kepada anak buah itu.

Dan... Yang tersisa tinggal... Boss-nya. Giotto lalu menggendong [Nama], [pilih gaya gendong yang kamu mau ok? ;) ]. "Alaude, Daemon." Alaude langsung muncul entah dari mana, sedangkan Daemon langsung muncul dengan kabut.

"Jadi ini ya, yang berani menculik [Nama]." Ucap Alaude sambil mengambil borgolnya yang bersinar.

"Nufufufu~ Dasar tak tahu diri. Primo, boleh kita yang menghabisi dia gak?" Tanya Daemon yang menggenggam trident-nya dengan kencang.

"Lakukan sesuka kalian." Giotto langsung pergi dengan keempat guardian-nya, tentu saja sambil menggendong [Nama], meninggalkan Boss itu bersama Alaude dan Daemon. Dari kejauhan bisa terdengar suara teriakkan dan suara cekikik-an yang sangat menyeramkan.

...

"Ne, Giotto." Tanya [Nama], yang masih di gendong oleh Giotto menuju jalan pulang.

"Apa?"

"Kalau begini, kamu hutang kencan sekali kepadaku ya?"

"Iya~Iya~"

**The End**

**A/N : Semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian :) apalagi aku sudah membuat kalian menunggu cukup lama :(**

**Benar-benar tidak terasa besok sudah mulai sekolah, apalagi besok harus upacara~ Yang parahnya besok itu hari Sabtu, SABTU HARUSNYA ITU LIBURR-*Di bekuin Giotto**

**Ok gomen. Silahkan review dan request sebanyak-banyaknya ya~ **

**I'll be waiting for review, like and follow~**


	13. Chapter 13 : Byakuran

**A/N : Konbanwa minna-san~ *Author nulis ini chapter malem-malem nih, ehehehe***

**Karena banyak yang nge request dia, aku kabulin deh! **

**Lets welcome our marshmallow lover! BYAKURAN! **

**Pairing : ByakuranxFem!Reader**

...

Hari yang cerah di kota tempat [Nama] tinggal, angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi melalui jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar, cahaya hangat matahari menyinari kamarnya, melengkapi suasana yang damai dan indah ini.

[Nama] sedang membaca komik sesukaannya sambil tiduran di kasur, sesekali tertawa karena adegan yang ada di dalam komiknya, bahkan sesekali dia berteriak-teriak sendiri karena melihat cowok ganteng di komik itu. Walaupun sudah tau mereka itu nggak nyata, tapi tetap saja...

Setelah puas membaca, komiknya dia simpan disampingnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya [Nama] ingin memakan yang manis-manis... Ngomong-ngomong soal yang manis-manis nih, pikiran [Nama] tertuju kepada sosok pacarnya itu. Rambut putih dan selalu memakai baju yang putih pula, dan ditambah lagi sifatnya yang manis... Err lebih ke kanak-kanakan sih... Menambah karakteristiknya mirip cemilan yang putih dan manis. Yaitu,

Marshmallow.

[Nama] bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan menelusuri tangga dan akhirnya sampai di lantai bawah. Berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati ibunya sedang memasak di sana.

"Bu, ada marshmallow nggak?" Tanya [Nama].

"Marshmallow? Nggak tuh." Jawab ibunya dengan nada datar, matanya masih tertuju pada masakannya.

"Ehhhhh~?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tiba-tiba mau marshmallow, kalau mau ntar aja nitip ke ayahmu beliin marshmallow. Nanti dibeliin di supermarket kalau di perjalanan pulang."

"Aku mau-nya sekarang~" Desah [Nama], tapi ibunya kali ini tidak menjawabnya. Dengan kesal, diapun kembali ke kamarnya. Menutup pintu dengan agak keras, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu, kepala menunduk ke bawah. "Aku pengen marshmallow..."

"Ada yang manggil?"

[Nama] mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat pacarnya yang sedang 'nongol' di jendela kamarnya. [Nama] terheran-heran, kenapa dia bisa di situ? Dibawah jendelanya kan genteng, gimana dia bisa naik ke genteng?

"Hah? Siapa yang manggil kamu Byakuran?" Byakuran lalu masuk lewat jendela dan langsung duduk di kasurnya [Nama]. "Kan aku manis dan putih kayak marshmallow!" Jawabnya dengan muka ceria. [Nama] hanya menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya duduk disebelah Byakuran.

"Hei Byakuran, punya marshmallow nggak?"

"Punya!" Jawab Byakuran lalu dia mengambil kantung plastik putih dari dalam jaketnya, setelah membukannya, Byakuran menyodorkan bungkusan itu ke depan [Nama]. Dia langsung mengambil bungkusan itu dan mengambil beberapa buah marshmallow putih sebelum melahapnya.

"Mmm~ Enak~" Kata [Nama] sambil mengunyah marshmallow-nya... Err sebenarnya itu punya Byakuran... Tapi tak apalah. "Ne, [Nama]-chan... Kamu suka banget marshmallow ya?"

"Un! Suka banget!" Kemudian [Nama] melanjutkan memakan marshmallow-nya dengan lahap, senyuman terpancar di mukanya, dan pipinya menjadi agak pink. Byakuran menatap dengan seksama pemandangan yang ada di sebelahnya itu "Manis..." Pikir Byakuran, dia sangat mencintai pacarnya itu. Apalagi [Nama] juga suka marshmallow seperti dia, benar-benar pasangan yang cocok.

Pemandangan yang di sebelah Byakuran memang manis, marshmallow + [Nama]...

Kombinasi yang paling top.

"Kalau gitu, kamu lebih suka marshmallow atau aku?" Tanya Byakuran dengan muka polos. [Nama] tersedak marsmallow saat mendengar pertanyaan itu dari mulut Byakuran, setelah beberapa kali batuk dan memukul-mukul dada-nya, [Nama] pun akhirnya berbicara.

"H-hah?"

"Lebih suka yang mana?" Tanya Byakuran lagi, [Nama] terdiam sejenak. Lalu [Nama] menyimpan bungkus marshmallow itu di kasur dan sedikit memalingkan badan sehingga sekarang dia menatap ke arah mata violet Byakuran itu.

"Kenapa harus ditanya?"

"Hm?" Byakuran kebingungan mendengar kata-kata [Nama].

"Tertu saja aku lebih suka Byakuran." Ucap [Nama] dengan senyuman sebelum dia mendekatkan jaraknya ke Byakuran. Muka mereka sekarang sangat dekat, [Nama] mendekatkan lagi jarak mereka dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Byakuran dengan lembut. Byakuran bisa merasakan manisnya marshmallow dari [Nama].

Byakuran terkejut oleh tindakannya itu, setelah beberapa saat, [Nama] melepaskan ciuman itu dan kembali duduk di samping Byakuran seperti semula.

"Jangankan suka, aku cinta Byakuran." Ucap [Nama] lagi, Byakuran serasa ada panah yang menancap tepat di hatinya. Muka Byakuran pun memerah, [Nama] agak terkejut melihat ekspresi Byakuran itu. [Nama] terdiam sejenak dan tak lama dia tertawa dengan keras.

"Apa~?" Tanya Byakuran, mukanya masih sedikit memerah.

"M-Ma-Marshmallow rasa stoberi!" Teriak [Nama] di sela-sela tertawa-nya sambil menunjuk ke arah Byakuran. **(A/N : Apakah kalian mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'mashmallow rasa stoberi'? Ayooo siapa yang tau~? ;) )**

"[Nama] jahat~" Byakuran berkata dengan nada bercanda, "Ma-maaf~". Byakuran menyeringai sebelum akhirnya mengelitik perut [Nama]. [Nama] pun kembali tertawa dengan kencang sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Byakuran dari perutnya. "He-hei! Stop! Stop!"

"Gak mau~"

Akhirnya di dalam kamar [Nama] penuh dengan cada dan tawa.

.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah kenapa ibunya [Nama] tidak menganggap aneh sedikitpun bahwa di kamar anaknya itu penuh dengan suara tertawa, (berhubung dia gak tau bahwa ada Byakuran di kamar anaknya itu).

Biarlah itu menjadi misteri...

.

**A/N : Yayy selesai! XD **

**Sebentar lagi Gokudera Hayato ulang tahun loh, tanggal 9 September! **

**I always love you, my beloved Hayato~ :***

**Oh ya, aku bikin 1 lagi fanfic baru nih, judulnya [People Can Change In 10 Years] ini tentang Tsuna dkk datang ke reunian kelas 2A SMPN Namimori :) **

**Kalau yang tertarik silahkan lihat di profile-ku ya~ Mind to review my other fanfic? :3**

**'Till next time~ **


End file.
